Voltage
by XxAngel-CrystalxX
Summary: ¿Que hubiera pasado si ese día en Cadmus no solo hubieran encontrado a Superboy?,¿Sino hubiera un solo clon de Superman?,¿Como sería el equipo con otra kriptoniana?, Conoce a Crystal,la hermana de Superboy y clon femenina de Superman.
1. PREFACE

_**Disclaimer:**_ __ _ **DC**_ __ _ **cómics**_ __ _ **y**_ __ _ **sus**_ __ _ **personajes**_ __ _ **así**_ __ _ **como**_ __ _ **la**_ __ _ **serie**_ __ _ **Young**_ __ _ **Justice**_ __ _ **no**_ __ _ **me**_ __ _ **pertenece,**_ __ _ **solo**_ __ _ **Crystal**_ __ _ **Vandergelt**_ __ _ **y**_ __ _ **sus**_ __ _ **líneas**_ __ _ **en**_ __ _ **la**_ __ _ **trama.**_

Lex Luthor se encontraba en el nivel subterráneo de Cadmus, justo dónde se encontraban los Genomorfos, junto a sus dos más grandes proyectos, el Proyecto Kr y el Proyecto Dx.

El magnate observo las dos cápsulas, en una se encontraba un pelinegro de aparentemente 16 años y en la otra se encontraba una chica rubia de la misma edad.

Algún día, ellos dos destruirán a Superman y posiblemente a toda la Liga de la Justicia.

 **Tiempo Actual**

Los tres adolescentes protegidos de Batman, Flash y Aquaman respectivamente miraron las dos capsulas atónitos.

-Oigan chicos ¿Qué son ellos exactamente?-el joven velocista apenas si podía articular una sola palabra, primero: entraban a un laboratorio que tenia en llamas que contaba con un nivel subterráneo, segundo: descubrieron que Cadmus creaba armas biológicas y tercero: dos adolescentes en capsulas que curiosamente portaban el símbolo de Superman.

El adolescente más joven se apresuro a hackear el sistema para encontrar de donde provenían los dos chicos. Pero jamás espero el resultado.

-Ahh chicos, creo que acabamos de encontrar a los hijos de Superman-pronuncio el protegido de Batman aun sin poder creerlo.


	2. one:the clones

_**Laboratorios Cadmus**_  
 _ **Washington D. C**_  
 _ **05 de julio**_

Los tres protegidos miraban fijamente a los dos chicos que se encontraban en las cápsulas, mientras los dos adolescentes que se supone eran los ¿clones?¿hijos? de Superman.

-Chicos, ¿ustedes creen que sea posible que en verdad sean los niños de Superman?-pregunto el velocista a sus dos acompañantes- Quiero decir es el miembro más fuerte de la Liga, ¿cómo pudieron obtener su ADN?.

Ante esta última pregunta los jóvenes héroes, no sabían que decir pero era seguro que todos ellos se preguntaba lo mismo ¿cómo Cadmus consiguió ADN de Superman para crear a los chicos frente a ellos?.

-Tenemos que sacarlos- dijo de repente el protegido de Batman mientras se acercaba al panel de control cerca de las cápsulas.

Los dos adolescentes restantes sólo miraron con atención como el más joven de ellos, se encargaba de liberar a los 2 kriptonianos.

-¿Seguro que es una buena idea?-preguntó el Atlante.

-Por supuesto, son los hijos de Superman, el tiene el derecho de conocer a sus hijos-respondió el acróbata con burla de tan sólo imaginar la cara que pondría Clark Kent cuando se enterara que tenía descendencia.

Después de presionar algunas teclas más en el tablero, las cápsulas empezaron a abrirse de poco a poco, liberandolos.

Aqualad se puso en frente del chico esperando a que este despertara, pero no contó con que apenas si abrió los ojos el pelinegro de ojos azul celeste se lanzó con toda su furia al Atlante.

El kriptoniano adolescente no sabía que pasaba pero estaba decidido a no dejar que estas personas pudieran hacerle algo a el...o a ella.

Kid Flash y Robin fueron a ayudar a su compañero pero no notaron cuando la rubia kriptoniana salía lentamente de la cápsula en donde había estado toda su vida, la chica mirada a su alrededor, era la primera vez que salía de su confinamiento.

La chica dirigió su mirada al grupo que estaba luchando con el adolescente pelinegro, ella analizó la situación y supo que de algún modo tenía que parar lo que estaba pasando.

-¡Kr!-la voz de la rubia resono en toda ya habitación y ella se sorprendió del sonido de su voz, que se encontraba algo ronca por ser la primera vez que la utilizaba.

Los 4 chicos dirigieron su mirada a la chica frente a ellos, y está vez notaron mejor sus facciones, tenía unos ojos azules, que a diferencia de los de su 'hermano, eran como una especie de azul grisáceo, su cabello rubio tenía unos ligeros toques platinados y estaba es desordenados bucles a lo largo de su espalda, ella era un poco bajita pero sin duda era más alta que Robin y su cuerpo demostraba ligeras curvas.

-Déjalos ya, por favor-pidió la chica logrando que el kriptoniano dejará a los jóvenes héroes en paz y se acercará a donde se encontraba su hermana.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?-pregunto la voz ronca del chico sorprendiendo a los jóvenes héroes por el parecido que tenía con la de Superman, llevando los a pensar que así sonaría el héroe kriptoniano en su adolescencia.

-No nombre es Kid Flash, y ellos son Robin y Aqualad-respondió el velocista señalandose a si mismo y a el acróbata y al Atlante respectivamente- Y ustedes ¿quiénes son?.

Esta demás decir que ellos sabían la respuesta sólo querían ver que era lo que los gemelos les dirían.

-Somos los clones de _Superman_


End file.
